1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to make-up accessories, and more particularly, to a make-up applicator pad.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applicant believes that one of the closest references corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication Numbers 20110088716 A1 and 20090151744 A1, published on Apr. 21, 2011 and Apr. 21, 2011, respectively, to Villanueva for Under-Eye Makeup Shield. However, it differs from the present invention because Villanueva teaches a makeup shield patch of material that is curved at the top to fit under the eye. The front of the patch has a textured surface to catch falling eye makeup. The back of the patch has a weak adhesive which is gentle to the skin. Peel-off strips over the back adhesive surface are scored so that a narrow top peel-off strip or two-end peel-off strips are peeled off and the upper attaching portion adhered to the skin under the eye. The bottom part of the peel-off strip is left in place so the shield does not stick to or disturb any makeup on the cheek. A plurality of makeup shields are die-cut from a sheet of tape with a weak skin sensitive adhesive covered by scored peel off strips.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,417 B1 issued to Cordova on Oct. 1, 1991 for Eye Shadow Collector. However, it differs from the present invention because Cordova teaches an instrument for collecting eye shadow during cosmetics application. The instrument includes a collector, which collects particles of eye shadow that do not adhere to the eyelids during the application of eye shadow to a subject. The collector also prevents the particles of eye shadow from contacting and adhering to additional areas of the face of the subject. The collector has a U-shaped collecting surface having a face-engaging edge. The U-shaped collecting surface has a width greater than the width of the eye. A handle attached to the collector holds the collector in position underneath the eye of the subject during use. A collector pad is removably mounted on the collector and has substantially the same surface area as the collecting surface of the collector.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,624 B1 issued to Kobe, et al. on Sep. 24, 1991 for Disposable Eye Makeup Shield. However, it differs from the present invention because Kobe, et al. teach a disposable eye makeup shield for use during the application of eye makeup being specifically structured to provide a barrier or protective shield over the lower eyelid and areas of the user's face below the eyes, thereby preventing excess makeup from falling thereon or onto the user's clothing during makeup application. The makeup shield includes a flexible, yet rigid interior body forming a frame structure and having an outer convex, arcuate side and an inner concave side, the interior body defining an overall general configuration of the eye makeup shield. The interior body further includes a lower portion and an upper portion having outwardly extending wings and a top edge being specifically curved and configured to conform with the contour of the user's lower eyelid. An outer layer of substantially porous, absorbent material is adhered to the convex outer side of the interior body and an inner, congruent layer of substantially soft material is adhered to the concave inner side of the interior body, the outer porous material being adapted to catch and substantially absorb makeup falling thereon during application. The lower portion of the interior body includes a grasping area to facilitate holding and positioning of the makeup shield in a preferred position against the lower eyelid.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,650 B1 issued to Bliss on Feb. 28, 1989 for Make-Up Coverture. However, it differs from the present invention because Bliss teaches a coverture for protecting a portion of the face from make-up during application of the make-up to the face comprises a shield having at least one make-up impervious section and a means for holding the shield adjacent the protected portion of the face during the application of the make-up. Additionally, a method of applying make-up to a first portion of the face comprises the steps of holding a shield adjacent a second portion of the skin to which make-up is not to be applied, applying make-up to the fast portion of the face, and removing the shield from the first portion of the face, wherein the shield has at least one make-up impervious portion.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 1,850,540 B1 issued to Erickson on Mar. 22, 1932 for Protective Shield. However, it differs from the present invention because Erickson teaches a shield for protecting the eyes, eyelids, skin and parts of the face adjacent to the eyes during the application of a certain makeup fluid to the eyelashes and the eyebrows. The protective shield consists of a flexible card, which may be held in one hand over the part or member, which it is desired to protect, while the treating material is applied with the other hand; the edges of the card being curved in various ways so as to form parts that are applicable in various ways and which will conform to the shape or curvature of the part being treated.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. D467,034 issued to Jaggers on Dec. 10, 2002 for Lower Eyelash Cosmetology Shield. However, it differs from the present invention because Jaggers teaches an ornamental design for a lower eyelash cosmetology shield that is physically different from the present invention.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to Patent No. GB 2398238 issued to Donovan, et al. on Aug. 18, 2004 for Disposable and self-adhesive eye make-up shield. However, it differs from the present invention because Donovan, et al. teach a disposable and self adhesive make up shield (a) to be worn below the eye during the application of eye make-up. The shield comprises an absorbent top surface (b) and a self-adhesive strip (d) on the reverse side. The crescent shaped device provides protection for the lower eyelid and areas of the user's face below the eye from excess make-up. These devices are available in stacks, very similar to self-adhesive stationery notelets.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to Patent No. GB 2436523 issued to Djellouli on Oct. 3, 2007 for Eye Makeup Shield. However, it differs from the present invention because Djellouli teaches a shield that comprises a patch to be applied to the face, below the eye, whilst applying eye make-up. The device is disposable, hypoallergenic and has two layers; one which will stick to the skin and an outer textile layer which catches” the makeup dust.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20100282269 A1, published on Nov. 11, 2010 to Uchida, et al. for Makeup-Assisting Patch and Makeup Method Using the Patch. However, it differs from the present invention because Uchida, et al. teach a makeup-assisting patch having a layer structure that a pressure sensitive adhesive layer is provided on one surface of a base layer, wherein (1) the base layer is a layer of a polyurethane elastomer having a glass transition temperature of 0 degree C. or lower, (2) the pressure sensitive adhesive layer is an acrylic pressure sensitive adhesive layer composed of a copolymer containing at least one monomer unit selected from the group consisting of an alkyl acrylate and an alkyl methacrylate each having an alkyl group having 8 to 12 carbon atoms in a proportion of 70% by weight or more, and (3) the thickness of the base layer is 1 to 10 .mu.m, the thickness of the pressure sensitive adhesive layer is 1 to 15 .mu.m, and the total thickness of these both layers is 2 to 20 .mu.m.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20100018545, published on Jan. 28, 2010 to Franklin, et at. for Original Eyelash Butterfly Guard. However, it differs from the present invention because Franklin, et al. teaches an original butterfly eyelash guard that is used in the cosmetic field as a skin, eyes, and eyelash disposable shield in the application of eye makeup and/or as a protector during eye makeup removal, eyelash tinting, artificial eyelash extension, permanent makeup tattooing. The eyelash guard molds firmly around the bridge of the nose, fits perfectly under any size of eyes, and secures to both sides of the face, thereby freeing the hands to apply makeup or to perform other procedures as described. Also, it can be used over eyelids.
Applicant believes that another reference corresponds to U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20100154813 A1, published on Jun. 24, 2010 to Deeds for Makeup Shield. However, it differs from the present invention because Deeds teaches a makeup shield comprising a pliant sheet sufficiently flexible to overlay selected contoured portions of the human body, e.g. around the eyes, and having at least one edge shaped to conform to an important feature of the body portion, e.g. having a concave arcuate edge to closely follow the edge of the eye. The shaped edge allows careful positioning and covering selected areas without contact to areas to be avoided. The makeup shield may be held in place with an adhesive disposed on the shield at the arcuate edge or recessed slightly to permit a protective cover without the presence of the adhesive to change the makeup to be protected.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.